


Michael's An Idiot

by rollo_roll



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Heat Stroke, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollo_roll/pseuds/rollo_roll
Summary: Michael has a heat stroke because his cute stupid ass always wears his hoodie no matter what.





	Michael's An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had a head stroke before, so like
> 
> If this isn't correct I apologize 
> 
> Also I feel like this whole thing is rushed? I dunno, jeez I hope not

Needless to say, it was hot as hell outside.  
  
School would soon be coming to an end, and it being very early June, summer was just around the corner. Which meant that the school was shutting off the building's AC to save money. Instead, they opened doors, which was no help, and windows.  
  
That also meant everyone who sat by the windows would have awkward sunburns on one half of their upper bodies....Well, not really, but it'd feel like it during class.  
  
It wasn't even lunch yet and multiple students had already been sent home from heat stroke, the numbers increasing hourly. And Michael was soon to be added to the list.  
  
Why, you may ask? Because the idiot was still wearing his hoodie and refusing to take it off. Even when his friends, especially Jeremy, insisted he take it off before he died, he refused with a lazy grin and "I'm not wearing anything under it."  
  
He also kept saying he was fine, but in reality he was so hot he felt almost cold. Michael had nothing to hide, but he was stressing a little over soon-to-be finals, and Senior year was coming to a close.  
  
Jeremy nearly screamed when Michael picked him up for school that morning to see his boyfriend wearing the iconic red hoodie. The AC in the old PT Cruiser was on full blast, and he wasn't surprised.  
  
"What the fuck?!" He had exclaimed, taking a minute to process what he was looking at before taking a seat and shutting the car door.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michael asked as he began to speed off to school, taking no rush however.  
  
"Why're you wearing that?!"  
  
"I wear this everyday?"  
  
"I know, but- It's gonna be like 90 outside today! Hell, it's almost 80 right now and it's eight in the morning! Take it off!" Jeremy instructed, but Michael simply let out a laugh.  
  
"Nah, man, I was rushin' this morning. There's nothing under this." He said, lifting it up a bit to show his bare stomach. There was, in fact, not a piece of clothing underneath.  
  
"You're gonna throw up in class, or pass out. Maybe both." The other warned.  
  
  
  
Michael didn't throw up, but though he really wanted to, he ended up passing out in Math class before he could.  
  
He was sent home, just like nearly a quarter of the school, and called an idiot subliminally by the nurse.  
  
It wasn't until he stumbled to his car that he threw up. Thankfully not on himself or on his car, though the bushes weren't at lucky.  
  
Michael unlocked the car, the heat from sitting outside wafting from it making the boy groan in pure agony. When the car had been running long enough for the cold air to be, well, cold, he placed his forehead on the steering wheel and resting his aching head and stomach.  
  
Then he texted Jeremy.  
  
To; Player-Two: yo, you were right  
  
just threw up and got sent home lol  
  
..not in that order  
  
i'll be waiting my love ♥  
  
It didn't take but thirty seconds to receive a text back. He wasn't surprised, they weren't learning anything for the rest of that week because if finals.  
  
From; Player-Two: Oh my God, I told you..Dude just go home, I can catch the bus.  
  
To; Player-Two: nah my man i'm already waitin  
  
too late for debate you got five minutes  
  
  
  
Five minutes passed very slowly, and Jeremy was one of the first people out of the building. He spotted the PT Cruiser in its normal place, with a certain person inside with his hoodie sleeves wrapped around his forehead.  
  
"You look like a total dork, dude." He said as he slipped into the car. Michael laughed, a bit more weak than normal, but took off down the road nonetheless.  
  
"Maybe so, but I did just get kicked out for landing face-first on the floor, and puked outside."  
  
"God, why didn't you just go home? Especially if you threw up, you really should've went to go drink something." Jeremy a bit more concerned, seeming to have forgotten that Michael threw up.  
  
"I didn't want you riding the bus. It gets all stuffy in there when people are trying to get as much cold air as possible. Y'all breathe the same air and it's just really hot in buses regardless."  
  
"You really care that much about me to sit and wait for me? Even after getting sick??" Jeremy asked, face flushing ever so slightly more, and not just from the heat.  
  
"'Course I do! Gotta keep my boyfriend as healthy as I can."

"But we eat junk food daily and never go outside if it isn't necessary."  
  
"Yeah, but...Shit, y'got me there." Michael barked out a laugh. "Your house or mine?"  
  
"Yours. I wanna make sure you're completely okay.."  
  
"Jeez, man, I'm fine now. Got the air on right now and I got that AC in the basement running as we speak."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous and consuming electricity?" Jeremy asked, unamused.  
  
"Probably!" Michael stopped the PT Cruiser in front of his house, took a deep breath, and stepped out. He had forgotten he wrapped the sleeves of his hoodie around his forehead, but didn't seem to mind it.  
  
Jeremy followed closely behind, flicking the rest of the hoodie that sagged down his boyfriend's back as they walked.  
  
"I already want to die again." Michael declared as he unlocked the door.  
  
"It's been five seconds."  
  
"I had a heart stroke, and time is a figment of our imagination." He said as he stepped inside the familliar home.  
  
Jeremy closed the door behind him, met with the cool air that he very much so enjoyed, but Michael didn't seem content until he went down into the basement.  
  
It was fucking freezing down there and he really seemed to love it he took off his hoodie from around his forehead and tossed it aside.  
  
"Not only did you keep the AC on full, you have an open vent down here, Jesus Christ! Did you anticipate having some kind of heat-induced shock?!"  
  
"I'll be totally honest with you, Jer-Bear. A little." He flopped down face-first onto the bed, and Jeremy shivered as he grabbed one bottle of Mountain Dew Red, and a bottle of Pepsi from the mini-fridge. He have the Pepsi to Michael, which chugged three quarters of the whole thing in one go.  
  
"You really are some kind of idiot." Jeremy admitted, sitting on top of Michael's back when the Pepsi was set aside.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm your special kind of idiot. At least I didn't die or have to go to the hospital, yeah?" Michael shrugged andgrinned. Jeremy also set aside his drink after he was temporarily finished with it, he himself smiling as he put his full attention on Michael. He was cold, but he could worry that later.  
  
"Aha! W-Wait!" Michael snickered as Jeremy dug his fingers into his ribs. With Jeremy sitting on him, it made it damn near impossible to get away without somebody getting hurt.  
  
"I have to make sure you're okay, don't I? What if the heat put you in a bad mood? As your boyfriend I have to check." Jeremy said smugly, the smirk on his face obvious through his voice.  
  
"Don't-Don't fucking tickle me, youhou dick!"


End file.
